


A Cure for Boredom

by rehpicllib



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodplay, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, POV Second Person, Sadism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehpicllib/pseuds/rehpicllib
Summary: Bill is bored and he has an all-too-willing distraction.





	A Cure for Boredom

It wasn’t that this necessarily helped his plan for total and complete domination over the third dimension, but for the moment Bill was stuck. Without a portal and without the vulnerable, pliant, eager mind of Stanford Pines, Bill’s existence oozed boredom. So the willing and desperately obedient subject before him was the best possible relief.

You stood in the forest, wide-eyed and mouth agape. A minute ago, you figured the climax of your paranormal obsession would result in a dud of a supernatural grenade. The page in front of you, blown to the side, depicted a jaunty Eye of Providence with the incantation that would allow you to be a vessel for a being of supreme power.

“I… I…” you stammered.

“I- I- I- I-,” he mocked in response. Without a reaction, he cackled a manic laugh and descended a few feet to look upon you condescendingly. “I’m just kidding, doll. Nice to meet ya. Bill Cipher, how are ya?”

You shook your head. “I didn’t think it would work!”

“You didn’t think the thoroughly prepared incantation would work? Well this must be a surprise for you!” Another cackle. “So tell me, why’d you summon me? Need an ex-boyfriend skinned alive? Want to drain the blood of some demon kids you babysit? Or did you just want to catch up with the closest thing to God that exists?” He twisted his cane like a baton as he spoke before he humbly raised his top hat as if it were a nod to himself.

The entire situation felt surreal. You tried to gather your thoughts. How do you truly address someone - something? - that you yourself worship? A wave of reverence and gratitude crashed over you and you fell to your knees, hands clasped in prayer.

“Please, I want to be useful in any way possible,” you begged. The words felt pathetic but they tumbled out, unhindered. “I’ve read of your power, of your mission. Chaos and genocide is the only way to create a perfect world: a world in your image. Please, Sir.”

Murmurs of “please” and “Sir” ran under your breath as Bill laughed again. You truly were the perfect distraction.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha! Well this is perfect! I like the way you think, kiddo. But calling me Sir? That’s a name for lesser humans! How about Lord and Master?” Bill shot finger guns at you. His sureness in his place above you made your body a furnace and you prostrated yourself on the ground. Bill lowered himself down so he could tower over you. You felt a sharp sense of whiplash as an unseen force pulled your neck back by your hair, almost to the breaking point. “But first, I need to see how pathetic and desperate you really are! Tell me, kid, are you pathetic and desperate enough?”

Tears of fear and devotion ran down your face.

“I- I don’t know,” you stammered.

Bill snapped his fingers. “Wrong answer!”

Agony hit and you looked down. For three seconds, you heart, lungs, stomach, and intestines laid on the ground. You tried to scream but without any air, you felt only horror. Bill snapped his fingers and your organs returned to your body. Your neck snapped up again.

“Alright, let’s try that again! Are you pathetic and desperate enough? Are you low enough to be my slave?”

“No, Master,” you cried. “I’m lower than that!”

For a moment, his voice dropped ten octaves and his eye flashed red. “That’s Lord and Master to you,” Bill said. Then back to normal. “My God or my Savior are acceptable too! But now that you see that you’re worth less than dirt, I think you’ll make a great vessel! I love me a girl who loves me even more than she hates herself.” 

You felt every emotion he described and more. Self-loathing, insignificance, overwhelming arousal. This was your purpose.

Bill let go of your hair and spoke over your prone body. “Now tell me, doll, I like pain. Do you like pain?”

You feebly nodded and whispered, “Anything you want.”

The response was instant. Your body zoomed upwards and you saw him at eye-level. You tried to move but stood still. Then, Bill moved his hands and you moved yours. He laughed again and played with his new marionette.

“This is fun! Now let me into your mind. I want to see what I should do before I take residence,” he said.

In a second, memories that were at the forefront of your mind were at the forefront of his as well. A man you didn’t know choked you to near-unconsciousness, an ancient painting of Bill Cipher whipping slaves, your own hand trying to be rough with yourself but to no avail, the gush of wetness between your legs as you bowed in the filthy mud, the heat in your stomach as Bill compared you to less than a slave. He launched out of your head and laughed for even longer than usual.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You are one filthy bitch,” he pointed out. “Let’s start easy. Jam four fingers in your cunt.”

You had no control but even if you did, you would have responded instantaneously. Your hand burst through the waistband of your jeans and uncomfortably filled you.

“Okay, now fuck yourself like you don’t matter,” Bill said. He paused and laughed. “Oh wait! You already don’t!”

You started to pant and Bill kept controlling your hands. Your wrist felt almost bent in half by the angle and you continued to hit your walls harder and harder to the point where your tears of worship mixed with ones of agony. You bit your lip but couldn’t help yourself.

“Lord and Master! Please test me some other way! It hurts so bad,” you cried.

“Aww, sorry kiddo. But since you’re such a disappointment, how about you keep doing that with one hand and take this knife in the other?” Bill laughed.

A knife materialized and your hand reached out to grasp it of its own accord.

“Okay now, take the knife and carve into your body! Torture yourself!” Bill enjoyed this immensely. “I want to see my name carved deep into your skin where it can never recover. You can even draw me in your blood!”

Hotness washed over you and you thought of how your prayers had been answered. You looked at the knife as you began to write “BILL” over and over and over again into your chest and thighs. After blood ran down your entire body, you drew the triangle and then the circle and then the top hat in your stomach. You could feel your blood running into your jeans, soaking your panties and mixing with your wetness.

“Now, take the knife,” he said slowly. Then he perked up. “And slice as many veins as you can!”

You had no choice. Your whole body convulsed as you felt the blood drain from your veins.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you cried out.

“Oh, don’t thank me. Just worship me for all eternity! You seem pretty close to death doll, you close to cumming too?”

Despite the overwhelming pain and the blood pulsing out of your body, your hands kept moving.

“Yes, yes, yes. Please, I don’t deserve it but please!” If you were going to die, you wanted to die cumming at the fucked-up will of Bill Cipher.

“Ah, what the hell.” Bill gestured humbly. “Go ahead, kid. You deserve it. Cum, you slut. Cum for your God while you stuff your cunt, you little whore.”

You felt yourself teeter on the edge right before Bill continued.

“I’m excited to have such a disgusting bitch as a vessel. It’s going to be fun ruining your life. I’ll quit your job and burn your house down and make all your friends kill themselves from some psychological torture. Maybe I’ll fuck as many guys as possible in your body just so you can sit in the backseat and see how it feels to feel them cum in your loose pussy before we slit their throats together. And if we don’t use a condom, you could be stuck with a baby or a disease when I’m done! But it’ll all be worth it, right? Because you get to be tortured by me!” 

Bill laughed and you could feel the rush of your orgasm crash on top of you. An invisible hand clutched at your throat and pressed down hard. His words barely registered but embedded themselves in your subconscious. 

“I like that you know your place. Under my two-dimensional foot. But you know the best part? After you help me establish my empire, you’ll get to see me kill everyone you love!” His psychotic laugh made you shudder in an aftershock. “I still don’t know if I’ll enslave you for entertainment, torture you for all eternity, or just kill you. I guess we’ll see!”

Your sight started to fade out from blood loss and lack of oxygen but you could recognize the feel of cold unfeelingness wrap around your hand in a handshake. You felt your consciousness rocket to the back of your mind and Bill invade every sense. He spoke and you heard his voice out of your body instead of your own.

“Perfect. Now let me get myself cleaned up.” 

Bill snapped and your cuts were now just scars, your body covered in crazed writings of “BILL” in every crevice. He started walking towards town. You still uttered prayers constantly in his honor.

“Oh good! A truly devout slut,” Bill said. “I hope you like horror and chaos for eternity, kid! Because this planet has a new God and he’s been bored for a very long time.”


End file.
